microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Patetopia
The Constitution of the Republic of Patetopia '''was drafted by the First National Assembly and signed into law on September 4, 2008. It bears a strong resemblance to the Constitution of the United States. Spelling and grammatical errors have been left unchanged. Constitution Constitution Of The Republic Of Patetopia The following is the laws set forth by the National Assembly that reach beyond the Common laws. Section I- The Office of President The President of the Republic of Patetopia shall be picked every four (4) years in an election of the people. There is no term limit for the Office of the President. It is the duty of the President to select his/her vice-president prior to each election. Elections for President are to be held on the first day of June in the election year, so long as the first of the month does not fall on a Saturday or Sunday. If this is the case, the election shall take place on the following Monday (the second or third). To become President; the person running must be a natural-born citizen of Patetopia, must be over the age of thirteen (13) years, and win the popular vote of the people. If in the event of a tie vote (with the margin of victory being 5% or less), a new election will be held with new candidates within 60 days. Section II- Voting All Patetopian citizens over te age of thirteen (13) years are allowed to vote in all government elections, regardless of sex, ethnic origin, race, etc. Citizens may only vote once per elections and will be required to show Patetopian Government issued photo identification. Section III- Replacement President Duties If the President is unable to fulfill his/her duty (impeachment, death, etc.), the Vice President would become the acting President. Should the Vice President be unable to fulfill his/her duty, the head of the Patetopian National Assembly would become acting President. Should the head of the Patetopian National Assembly be unable to fulfill his/her duty, a new election for President will be held within 60 days. Section IV- Amendments Amendment I; The National Assembly shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Amendment II; A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed. Amendment III; No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. Amendment IV; The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. Amendment V; No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Amendment VI; In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defence. Amendment VII; In Suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of Patetopia, than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment VIII; Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. Amendment IX; Slavery nor involuntary servitued, except as punishment for a crime where the worker has been convicted, shall not exist in The Republic of Patetopia or it's jurisdiction. Amendment X; National Assembly shall have the power to lay and collect taxes on all incomes. Signed by President Alex Pate, September 4, 2008. '''Changes *1/27/2009- The Patetopian National Guard is established. *1/27/2009- The Patetopia Dept. of Health is created. *7/28/2009- The Patetopia Dept. of Citizenship is created. *8/24/2009- 'Commander-in-Chief Law' is passed, making the President commander of the armed forces. *9/22/2009- 'Section V: State Governors' is added. It is modified on October 29, 2009. *11/16/2009- St. Patrick Territory is created. *11/16/2009- 'Presidential Line of Succession' is passed, formally creating a line of succession to the Office of President, abolishing Section III. *12/16/2009- The State of Ranch is created. *12/21/2009- The Patetopian Postal Service is created. *3/17/2010- Section I is altered, changing the date of national elections. Category:Constitutions